


In The Forest Of Love

by SapphicaWrites



Series: Presents [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bathing, Canon, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Freckles, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Snuggling, Splashing, Swimming, Water, forest, mild nudity, post-frozen 2, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Honeymaren spend a quiet moment in the forest together by a beautiful lake, Anna and Maren snuggled up to their beautiful goddess. It is all quiet and peaceful... until the lake gives Anna a playful idea. (Elsannamaren, Fluff, Canon, Birthday Present For Glittering Snowfall)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Anna/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Presents [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	In The Forest Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittering-snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glittering-snowfall).



Elsa awoke, feeling two soft forms pressing against her body. Both of them were warm and a soothing scent was filling her nostrils. She hadn't even remembered where she'd fallen asleep in the first place, but when she'd opened her eyes for long enough, it all came back to her.

She blinked, dazzling blue eyes checking her surroundings, Elsa reassuring herself that this wasn't a dream. She then looked to either side, taking in a loving gaze at the two women she loved more than anything on this beautiful Earth.

To one side of the goddess, lay Anna, her dearest sister, snuggled up to her and resting her head on her shoulder. The young Queen's freckles were practically glowing in the sunlight and a loving smile was plastered on her adorable face.

And to the other was Honeymaren, Elsa's newest love. She had her head rested on her shoulder as well, but her arms were wrapped around Elsa's arm. Her long brown hair looked so soft and tender. Elsa had spent many hours running her hand through it.

"Anna? Maren?" Elsa asked, in that soothing, loving voice of hers.

Anna opened her eyes, grinning. "Hey Sleepyhead."

Maren chuckled. "Did you have a good nap?"

The blonde nodded, smiling at her two lovers and pulling them closer, wanting to feel more of their warmth. "Yes, but I think I really could have picked a better spot to sleep."

Maren giggled. "Says the girl who spends half of the time sleeping on dirt."

"At least your hut is warm and cosy, Honey," Elsa remarked.

She looked around, admiring the beauty of their surroundings. They'd found themselves in a quiet, secluded spot of the enchanted forest, maple trees surrounding them and a small lake nearby with crystal clear water sparkling in the sunlight.

Elsa reached out with her hands, taking those of Anna and Maren. The two girls held her hands back, both women deeply in love with their beloved goddess. They leaned against her, sighing dreamily and Elsa felt the warmth swell in her heart.

It was rare for someone to have one great love in their life, so Elsa was probably the luckiest woman alive, to have two wonderful loves who not only loved her, but loved each other as well and wanted nothing more than for the three of them to be as happy as they could possibly be.

"Mmmm... I could stay here forever," Anna whispered.

Honeymaren giggled. "Wouldn't your kingdom miss you, your majesty?"

"I'm Queen, I can do whatever I please," Anna said with a smirk.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't let the power go to your head there, my dearest."

"Oh shut it, you said it too back when you were Queen," Anna teased, before pecking Elsa on the cheek. "If I recall, you said it right after we got together."

"True, but you shouldn't take me as too much of a role model," Elsa replied, giving Anna a kiss on the lips. "You should lead in your own manner, not by my example."

Honeymaren caressed Elsa's cheek. "Besides... Elsa has a bigger role here now, as our guardian."

"That I do, my love," Elsa whispered, before kissing Maren on the lips. As the two of them kissed, Anna's heart melted. She was glad that Elsa had found love and happiness here and as long as Maren was here, Anna was assured that Elsa would be fine up in the North.

"And you both belong to me," Anna said, grinning, as Maren then kissed her too. Elsa giggled, watching Anna lovingly kiss the Northuldra woman, cupping her cheeks.

As Anna then pulled away from Maren, she then looked over at the lake nearby. Such crystal clear water and the weather was simply divine that day. Beautiful blue skies and sunshine above them. And at that moment, a delightful idea formed in Anna's mind.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a swim!" She chirped, standing up. "Care to join me, ladies?"

"Hmmm... why not," Maren stated. "What do you say, Snowflake?"

"Well the water would help me wake up a little more," Elsa admitted.

"And you do look better when you're wet," Maren teased.

Anna grinned and then skipped to the edge of the water, reaching behind and undressing herself. Honeymaren and Elsa watched, as the Queen of Arendelle peeled off her clothes, casting them and her underwear to one side., revealing her freckled nude figure to them both.

She did not have the muscle that Maren had, or quite the voluptuous, dancer's figure that Elsa had been blessed with, yet she knew she was gorgeous, the sight of her curves and freckles enchanting Elsa and Maren's gaze at her. She playfully looked over her shoulder at the two of them.

Honeymaren smirked. "Isn't this a bit scandalous, your majesty?" she teased. "Stripping in front of your loyal subjects."

Sticking her tongue out, Anna then rushed towards the shore and then jumped into the lake, landing like a cannonball. She crashed into the water with a mighty splash, water going all over Elsa and Honeymaren and drenching them.

Elsa giggled as she played with her wet hair, while Maren pouted. "Alright, I'm getting you back for that, Anna."

Stripping down out of her now-soaked tribal robe, Maren leapt into the water, the two women trying to splash each other the most. With all her strength, Anna then made a large wave, almost like a mini tsunami, striking her girlfriend right in the face.

Maren was knocked back, squirting water from her mouth. "Ugh, damn you, Anna!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa got up. _Might as well join them_. She strode down to the shore, her dress melting into a flurry of snowflakes as she slowly slipped into the water, her soaked skin and hair shimmering as she swam over to her girlfriends.

"Hey blondie, wanna help me take on Anna?" Honeymaren asked.

"I would be delighted," Elsa grinned. She climbed up Maren's slightly muscular back and onto the Northuldra girl's shoulders. Together, with a combination of muscular might and a magical gust of wind, the two of them created a wave that knocked Anna under the lake.

Rising up, Anna shook her head, completely drenched. "Ugh, no fair! No magic!"

"You could have always called on Gale," Elsa teased.

Rolling her eyes, Anna swam over as Elsa climbed off Honeymaren's shoulders. The Queen gladly admitted defeat. Once again, Elsa had won, as she always did. The three lovers then embraced one another, Goddess, Queen and Warrior.

Maren sighed, holding the two of them close in her muscular arms as they floated in the water, giggling. She loved to hold them like this, the warmth of their bodies mixed in with the cold sensation of the water around them. She adored them both.

"Honestly, I can't believe you two dorks ran a country," Honeymaren remarked.

"We ran it pretty well, actually," Elsa insisted.

"And I'm still running it," Anna added.

Pulling the two of them closer, Maren closed her eyes, touching foreheads with the two most beautiful women in the world. "Spirits, I love you."

"And we love you," Elsa replied, as she and Anna then kissed their shared lover, still floating in the lake with the sun bathing them in its light.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So, my last Elsannamaren got received really well and I've been wanting to make another one of these lovely poly girls for a while now. Special thanks and happy birthday to Glittering Snowfall, who I'm posting this as a present for and who really, really encouraged me to do more of this stuff. Send her good birthday wishes!

Also make poly love, not ship wars and racism :P


End file.
